1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to flare stack burners for waste combustible gas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various flare stack gas burners have heretofore been proposed for the combustion of waste gas but many of these had serious limitations, particularly because of inadequate turbulence and mixing of combustible and burning gases with air.
It has heretofore been proposed to use steam to induce air for contact with the burning gases and to direct steam into the burning gases.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,761,496 to Verner; Shellentrager, U.S. Pat. No. 2,506,972; Zink et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,285; Turpin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,567; and Proctor, U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,681 are illustrative of the use of steam for inducing air to aid or support combustion.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,891,607 to Webster et al.; Zink et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,779,399 and 3,570,535 and my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,985 show the delivery of steam into or close to the burning gases of a flare stack in an effort to obtain smokeless combustion.
In my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,797,991; 3,822,984; 3,822,985; 3,824,073 and 4,038,024, vanes with gas delivery slots are shown and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,797,991; 3,730,673 and 3,822,984 steam was employed to aid in the intermixing of air for completion of combustion without smoke.
The flare stack burners heretofore referred to were objectionably noisy when in operation.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,986 provisions are made for smokeless combustion of flare gas at low noise level.
The present invention provides greater turbulence of the gas-air mixture for burning and better delivery of air and steam exteriorly of the vortex of burning gases with improved disposal by combustion of the waste gas.